Mewthree and a half
I Should have said no to this project, this project killed my best friend. My name is Marco and I was in the project of Mew 3 and my best friend was too, it started on December 15, 1999 at this time me and my best friend Thomas were eating a candy bar while testing potions for hurt Pokemon until, a higher ranked Doctor crashed into the room and went to us. "You two are needed for a new project, Thomas was excited and so was I so we both followed him to a room we were never allowed in the read was "A-112" Me and Thomas was shown to our work station and we were told to stay here and don't do anything. "We new a base to start, dose anyone know where to get a base for our creature?" a Doctor with a dark blue hair and then a teenager with a dark grey cloth and he had brown eyes, his hair was white as snow and he taller than me and buffer than me. I know a base we can use sir, I'll be back in an hour with it" This guy said and I looked at his name tag and it said "Tim" so I guess his name was Tim. After two and half hours Tim came into the room with a dead hypno with gun shots in the head and legs and the chest, Thomas almost hurled at the sight of this poor Pokemon. Tim puts the dead hypno on a table and three different doctors had put several wires on the dead Pokemon and once Tin pulled the lever and bright shock had shock the skin right off the hypno only leaving the skeleton of hypno. Tim puts gloves on and picks it up as Thomas was told to put a metal plate at the bottom of the tank that hypno was being put into, Tim put wires on the skeleton again and puts it in the tank and it was just hanging in the tank until Tim filled the tank with Green-like liquid and Thomas was told to close the lid so he did so. It was three in the afternoon so it was time for a lunch break but me and Thomas couldn't eat after seeing what happened to the poor hypno. Tim walked to us and said "Why aren't you two eating?" Me and Thomas looked at him and I said "We already ate and now we are ready to work sir" he nodded and went away. Three hours later the boss of this project walked in the room and he looked at the tank and looked at the skeleton of hypno and told me to give the skeleton this shot, he gave me the shot and took the skeleton out of the tank and the shot had a purple liquid. I got close to it, it was so leaky and wet and it smelled like a dog. I gave it the shot and it was shaking all over I was so frightened I fell but Thomas caught me and helped me stand still and we stood back. the skeleton started to grow taller and it grew a long tail with a sharp end, it grew the weird like ears mew two had and a small horn on it's forehead. it body was more Skinner than before, it had longer arms and buffer and stopped when it grew sharp teeth. Three doctors put it back in the tank once it was back in it started to grow skin and it started to curl up in a ball and the tail wrapped around it's self. It was midnight and I one out of ten doctors and Thomas went home after many people went home, Tim went to me and handed me a pistol "If things get out of hand shoot me, or better shoot the creature" Tim said and walked away. I didn't know what to think about it but I just think things will go wrong and Tim knows it, but if he knows it's gonna go wrong why doesn't he stop this. One of the doctors had told me to press that red button next to me and I did so not wanting to tell anyone what will happen, cause I have an idea what will happen to us all. Loud sounds went off as I was told to go home I was happy to but when I drove home I saw things but I didn't think it was real since it was late and I was very tired, once I got home I went to bed and I laid there but could not fall asleep and once I fell asleep I had weird nightmare of the creature not being what we wanted after all and once I woke up I had my Pokemon Pichu and before I went to work I feed my little pal and went to work. Once I did Thomas was afraid and I saw the glass was cracking and my eyes widen and this creature was yellow a dark dirty yellow, the glass busted and it went everywhere and a gust of wind blows everything back and a table had crushed and broke both of Thomas' legs "a-ahh! Marco! look!" Thomas pointed at the creature and the creature we created had started to speak "You all humans use us Pokemon as tools and you act like gods but now it's time to return a favor, I am your new god!" after saying that he used thunder bolt but it was blue as five doctors at once, It threw tables at other doctors. It used psychic against many things in the room to caused them to explode, everything was on fire and Tim was in the grasp of the creature and he looked at me and said "Kill...me! and the creature" Tim said this as he dropped a grenade and it rolled to me, I tried to shoot him and it killed him in one shot. But killing the creature didn't go out. I tried to pulled Thomas out while the creature was tearing Tim apart but Thomas said to go on without him, The Creature was done was rushing to him but Thomas gripped on the thigh of the monster. "Take me first...please" Thomas said as the beast did so and started to tear at his body and his arms, blood went everywhere. I ran out of the building, and I looked at the grenade and there was a note one the pin and it said "Hope" and I pulled it as I see the beast from the window and I throw the grenade and it broke the window and I ran away to my car and went for cover. there was big explosion and parts of the building went everywhere and parts of people like torsos and legs and arms. blood was there and guts were on trees. I open the door and go inside the car but a bloody hand slams itself on my window and it was the Boss of this project and I was more than just angry so I quickly drove back and then saw the bloody man that wanted all of us to make this creature and I hit the man and went over him and went back and saw that his legs were torn off his torso and his small intestine was out of his body and I stomped on the gas petal and ran over the man. All I hear was the cracking of bones and blood squirting out of the body of the man of this project. I drove away back home but my home was burning, I ran out of my home but thank god my pichu wasn't inside this time when it was on fire and pichu jumped to and I went back inside the car and I put pichu down next to me and I drove away. I don't work as a Doctor anymore now I'm a pokemart worker and my pichu is a raichu now and he helps me stock up sometimes since it is my shop. I hope the monster that we had made never finds me. Last night I had a dream and that dream had told me the name of the beast we made and it the voice told me was "...The creature's name is...Mew 3 and a half...he's not whole yet...he needs his counter part.." I don't sleep well at night now, knowing it could still be alive, Three weeks later my Pokemon ran away without a trace and I'm alone in my small house I own and sometimes I can hear the voice of Mew 3 and a half. Killing myself inst an answer for me only thing that will maybe kill me is Mew 3 so I wait for it to find me, If it can find me that is. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Story Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta